A Haunting in Bikini Bottom
by SterlingSilverWolf
Summary: Something terrible has been uleashed Bikini Bottom. It's up to Spongebob and his friends to fight something evil that they cannot see. My first T rated fic. Only for the scary stuff.


**A Haunting in Bikini Bottom**

_Intro_

_In this world, there is real evil. In the darkest shadows, and in the most ordinary places. This is the story of the innocent and the unimaginable._

_When Kelly Coon returns to Bikini Bottom along with her clergy husband Andrew, they are drawn into a battle between light and dark, as a demonic force threatens to harm them and their friends. Forced to fight an enemy they cannot see, and what Spongebob and his friends have never heard of, the couple turn to their faith to aid them, but it will take all their strength to banish the evil wrought upon them. When the evil becomes widespread, the Coon's and their friends must find the source of the terror and seal it for good… before it's too late.  
__Between the world normally seen and that which we fear, there are doors. We must be cautious, because when those doors are opened…nightmares can become reality._

**Chapter 1: The Horror Begins**

"_It's a lovely day to be at sea. Blue skies, clear water, a guy in a rowboat that's going to throw a book in the ocean. Wait what?"_

This man in the rowboat was indeed going to throw a book in the ocean.

He help up a black leather bound tome, pages made from old parchment. In the middle of the front cover was an evil looking, leering face, skull like with sharp pointed teeth.

"Evil tome, leave my presence." He said. "Back the pit that spawned you!" The man raised the book in the air, he took a deep breath and threw the book into the water with great force. As the book sank to the ocean floor the man rowed away as fast as he could with a smile on his face and a feeling of comfort in his heart. "At least no one can get to that thing in the water." he said. He was wrong. For when the book hit the ocean floor, it came to rest near where a group of four teenage fish were hanging out listening to music. The book landed with a huge thud.

"What the-?" one of the teens said. "What was that?" Another teen, a girl by the name of Mira said. "Sounded like something hit the seabed." her boyfriend Tony said. "Follow me." The four walked up to where that thud came from. Mira followed closely behind Tony. Nervousness came over her for some reason. The two other guys in the group, brothers whose names were Lenny and Eric saw how frightened Mira was. They began to taunt her. Tony glared at them. "Knock it off!" he shouted. The four continued to walk toward a big cloud of sand that they assumed where the thud came from. "Something big just hit here." Eric said. "Something from the surface?" Mira asked. "Maybe." Tony said. When the sand settled the young fish were in awe of what they saw

The next day, across town, Spongebob and Sandy sat at a bus stop by the treedome, waiting anxiously for their friend Kelly Coon to arrive. "Oh, when is she going to be here?" Spongebob asked with anxiousness in his voice. "Calm down Spongebob, very soon." Sandy said. Truth be told, she was anxious herself. Soon a large red bus pulled up. Spongebob hopped up in excitement. The door of the bus opened. And out of the bus stepped not one, but two raccoons. Kelly and a male raccoon. "Kelly!" Sandy and Spongebob yipped. "Sandy, Spongebob!" Kelly shouted with happiness. The three shared a hug. The male raccoon gave a chuckle. Spongebob waved. The male raccoon smiled and waved back. He was not much taller than Sandy; a couple heads taller than Spongebob. On his tail was an unusual mark. It had the appearance of a Christian cross, quite fitting for his clerical role. His eyes shone with a friendly shine. This was a man that could be trusted as friendly and caring.

Kelly broke the hug. "Sandy, Spongebob this is my husband Andrew." Kelly referred to the other raccoon. Andrew smiled. "Hello." he said, offering his hand. Spongebob and Sandy shook it at the same time. "You're Kelly's husband?" Spongebob asked. "That's right." said Andrew.

Andrew took Kelly's hand. "How come we didn't see you the last time Kelly visited?" Sandy asked.

"I apologize for not being able to come, but I had important business in the parish." He said. "Oh." said Spongebob. "What's a Parish?" he asked. "Never mind that now." said Sandy. "Let's get you two settled in." "Shall we?" Andrew asked Kelly. "Let's." said Kelly. Spongebob got his water helmet on as they began to walk to the treedome. When they got inside Kelly, Sandy, and Andrew removed their air helmets. "Welcome." Sandy said. "Thanks." said Andrew. "It's so good to see you guys again." Kelly said. Sandy and Spongebob smiled. "And it's a pleasure to meet you." Andrew said. "Kelly has told much about you." "Really?" asked Sandy. "Yeah." Andrew said. "That was really nice of you to help Kelly out last Christmas."

"Heh, it was nothing." Spongebob said with a chuckle as he sat down at the picnic bench. Andrew put his arm around his wife. Kelly smiled with content. "How long have you two been married?" Spongebob asked. "Oh about over a year." Andrew answered. "What y'all do for a living?" Sandy asked. "I'm a priest." said Andrew. "I thought priests couldn't get married." Spongebob said. Andrew laughed. "I'm actually an Episcopal priest." He said. "We can get married." Kelly smiled at Andrew. "Oh." Spongebob said. "What's Episcopal?" "The American version of the Anglican Church." Sandy said. Spongebob smiled. Andrew smiled as well.  
"What about you two?" Andrew asked. Both Sandy and Spongebob said, "Huh?" "How long have you two been dating?" Andrew asked. "Uh, we're not dating." said Sandy. Spongebob flushed crimson. Kelly giggled a little bit.  
She remembered the mistletoe from last Christmas. "Oh, my apologies." Andrew said. "I assumed." "It's all right." said Spongebob. Andrew smiled. "So what's been going on lately?" Kelly asked. "Nothing much." said Spongebob. "Just-" Spongebob suddenly felt cold. "You ok?" Sandy asked. "Yeah, just a little chilly all of a sudden" said Spongebob. "Well it is February." Sandy said. Spongebob shivered. "How about I make us some lemonade." Sandy suggested. "Awesome." said Kelly. "I'll give you a hand." Spongebob said. When he got up, he no longer felt cold. Kelly decided to sit down at Sandy's picnic table. Andrew followed in suit. "Strange." Kelly said.

"How's that?" Andrew asked. "Spongebob feeling cold in his chair, and then not feeling cold anymore once he got up." said Kelly. "It's probably just a cold flash." said Andrew. Kelly giggled. "You make it sound like he's an old woman." Andrew chuckled.  
He put his arm around Kelly's shoulder and kissed her forehead. Kelly purred and kissed him. Sandy and Spongebob returned. Sandy was carrying a pitcher and put in on the table "Lemonade is ready." Sandy said. Spongebob smiled at Kelly and Andrew. "Thanks" Andrew said. Sandy reached for the pitcher but Spongebob did too, and their hands touched on the way to the handle. Kelly giggled. Spongebob and Sandy blushed. Andrew smiled. "Heh, sorry." Spongebob said. "Go ahead." Sandy poured them lemonade, still blushing.  
Andrew thanked her and took a sip. "Wonderful." He said. Kelly nodded in agreement. "Thanks you two." She said. Sandy smiled. "No problem." she said. Kelly smiled.  
"Lovely neighborhood." Andrew said. Kelly was sipping her lemonade when she saw a teenage boy walking along the road. She waved to him and he waved back. But then she saw his shadow. Instead of the expected shadow, it was twisted into a monstrous, devilish form. Kelly shook her head, and her vision returned to normal. Her eyes widened. "You ok dear?" Andrew asked.  
"Yeah." said Kelly a bit shaky. "Yeah I'm fine." Andrew put a hand on her shoulder. Kelly smiled and touched his hand. Spongebob smiled at the couple. He then looked at Sandy. Spongebob got a dreamy look on his face. Sandy cocked her head. "You ok Spongebob?" she asked. "Oh, yeah, I'm all right." Spongebob said. Andrew was watching, and gave a knowing smile. Kelly was still focused on that thing she saw. She had a few theories of what it might have been.

Spongebob poured himself some lemonade, embarrassed at his staring. Sandy poured herself a glass as well.  
"So, how are things back in West Virginia?" she asked. Kelly didn't seem to hear the question. "Yoo-hoo, Kelly." Sandy said. "Huh, say wha-?" said Kelly snapping out of it. "How's life back home?" Sandy asked.  
"Oh, things are nice." said Kelly. Andrew nodded. "The weather is fantastic." he said. Sandy smiled. "That's good to hear." she said. "Yeah." Spongebob agreed. "Excluding the occasional thundershower of course." Andrew continued.  
"Um," Kelly said. "Have you guys ever noticed anything out of the ordinary lately?" Sandy thought for a moment. "Not me." she said. Kelly looked at Spongebob.

"Me neither." He said. "What makes you ask?" "I don't know." said Kelly. "But I have a gut feeling that something isn't right." Andrew embraced her. "What do you mean?" Sandy asked. "I... saw something strange." Kelly said. "Well you did look like you saw a ghost." said Andrew. Kelly nodded. "I just can't shake the feeling something weird is going on." she said. "It's probably nothing." said Sandy. "Yeah." Kelly said with a sigh. "I have been feeling tired lately." "If you need a rest, you can go ahead upstairs in the tree house." Sandy said. "Thanks Sandy." said Kelly. She began to walk into Sandy's oak tree.

Andrew followed her, taking her hand and leading her upstairs. "You sure you're ok?" he asked. "I'll be fine." said Kelly. She sat down on the bed in the guest room. Andrew nodded and sat with her. "So what exactly do you think you saw?" he asked.

Kelly shuddered. "Something evil looking." she said. Kelly sighed and laid down. Andrew rubbed her cheek. "You just need some rest." he said. Kelly nodded. "Thanks dear." she said. Andrew placed a blanket over his wife. She smiled and dozed off, sighing contently. "Rest well honey." said Andrew before walking out of the room.

Kelly began to fitfully stir. Her mind's eye was filled with an image of her walking down the street. It was dark and dank. She spotted something... the teenager she saw that day. As she approached him, he turned around to face her. Suddenly, his eyes became red and his face contorted into a monstrous form. He shrieked like a demon and charged her. Kelly yelped. She ran until she saw Spongebob, Sandy and Andrew by a bus stop. "Guys, help me!" she cried. Andrew held her hand and smiled at Kelly but it didn't last. A scream was heard. The scream belonged to Sandy and Spongebob. Red eyes glowed in the darkness surrounding them, and evil sounding laughter echoed from the shadows. Andrew took out a blessed cross and led the group in prayer. The darkness kept surrounding the four. Other images flooded Kelly's mind. She saw visions of demonic creatures, flames, and the teenager taunting her with a demonic smile. "Now you will join me in the unquenchable fire." He said with demonic glee. "No!" Kelly yelled. "Get away!" She felt the monstrous hand touching and shaking her by the shoulders. "Leave us alone!" Kelly shouted. "Kelly wake up!" A male voice shouted. Kelly kept fidgeting and mumbling in her sleep. "Honey, wake up." the male voice said. Kelly felt a warm, soft hand touch her face. She awoke to find her husband next to her. "Andrew." she said, burying her face in his chest. "It's all right." said Andrew stroking her head. "It was just a bad dream. Shh, It's over now." Tears ran down Kelly's face. She began to sob. Andrew rocked her to help her calm down. "It was horrible." said Kelly. Her face still buried in her husbands chest. Andrew nuzzled her. "It's all over now." he said. "Don't worry, I'm here. You're ok now." Kelly sniffled. Kelly stopped shivering and began to purr. Sandy soon came to their room. "Is everything all right?" she asked. Andrew nodded. "Just a nightmare." he said. "What happened?" Sandy asked as she sat down on the end of the bed. "I was... chased by…" Kelly began. "Yes?" Andrew asked. "A demon." Kelly said, shivering. "A demon?" Sandy asked. "Well that's not fun." "I'm not kidding." said Kelly. "You guys were there too." Andrew cocked his head. Kelly sighed. Sandy put a comforting hand on Kelly's shoulder. "What else happened?" Andrew asked.

"He grabbed me, told me he was taking me with him." Kelly said, shivering even more. "The scary part was that it was so real." she added. Andrew nuzzled her. "It was only a dream." He said. "There's no demons here." Kelly smiled.

Meanwhile at Spongebob's house.  
Spongebob sat on his bed, deep in thought. He was thinking about Sandy, and about his feelings.  
He sighed and laid down to go to sleep for the night. "I hope I can find it in me to tell her." Spongebob thought. Before he shut his eyes something caught his eyes.  
He saw what appeared to be a flit of light near the door to his room. "Huh?" Spongebob thought. "What's that?" He got up from bed and looked through the door. He saw nothing.  
He assumed it was just the reflection of a boat's headlights and shrugged. The tired sponge yawned and got back into his bed. He was about to doze off until he heard what sounded like a whisper coming through his pillow. Spongebob's eyes widened. "Gary did you hear that?" he asked his snail. Gary meow as to say "No." His face bore a confused look.  
"Must be my imagination." Spongebob said. He placed his head on his pillow again and tried to go to sleep. The whispers came back, even clearer than before. This time, Spongebob was a bit more frightened. "What's going on?" he said out loud. His heart began to pick up. The room became cold. Spongebob chattered his teeth. His breath rose in a mist in front of his face. Gary too could feel it.  
The frightened mollusk hid inside his shell. Spongebob looked over to his door, as though he expected someone or something to come through it. The door opened by itself. Spongebob began to sweat. "Who's there?" He croaked. Rather than a voice, an vicious animal growl came through the door. "Aaaaah!" Spongebob screamed. A pair of red, demonic eyes glowed in the darkness. More growls erupted, louder and more vicious than ever before. Spongebob screamed again and leapt out the window, Gary in tow, and raced down the street, as far away from the horror as he could get.

**_(This takes place after Gone 2. I know it's not done yet but in the spirit of Halloween I had to post this.  
Most of the material in this story is inspired by the reanactments of real hauntings on the Discovery Channel show "A Haunting." Please R&R)_**


End file.
